


Lie Back And Think Of Dinner

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Food Porn, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: "Crowley, this is a disaster. This is everything I ever wanted. We’re in love. And there’s a picnic. And we don’t seem to be able to get…amorous without causing earthquakes.”Aziraphale attempts subterfuge. Crowley sees right through him.





	Lie Back And Think Of Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lie Back And Think Of Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136509) by [jessthereckless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthereckless/pseuds/jessthereckless). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/no2m4vld068nmhf/Lie%20Back%20Think%20Dinner.mp3?dl=0


End file.
